<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitzlige Katzenohren by Jessica_Graves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364531">Kitzlige Katzenohren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves'>Jessica_Graves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Play, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Danger, Eventual Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, Petplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt hat einen kleinen Unfall in seinem Koffer. Als er sich mit einem Trank behelfen will, macht das alles nur noch schlimmer. Glücklicherweise ist Percival zur Stelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitzlige Katzenohren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dieser Oneshot entstand durch folgende Prompt-Kombination: Daddykink / Petplay / Jemand mag Weihnachten nicht</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als das Wirbeln nachließ und Percival in seinem eigenen Kamin stand, war es eine Erleichterung. Er war selten so froh, sein Büro hinter sich gelassen zu haben, wie heute. Während er aus dem Kamin stieg und sich Asche von den Schultern klopfte, schnaubte er noch einmal frustriert. Das letzte Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn dazu bringen, zum ‚Weihnachtsessen‘ in der Villa aufzutauchen. Dass sein Vater extra in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war, um ihm diesen lächerlichen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, hatte wunde Punkte gedrückt. Wenn er keinen absolut triftigen Grund hatte, vermied er einen Besuch zu Hause. Zu viele Kindheitstraumata, die hervorgelockt werden konnten. Er hatte seinem Vater noch immer nicht verziehen, wie dieser ihn in seiner Kindheit behandelt hatte.<br/>
Alveros Graves war der Grund, weshalb Percival Weihnachten hasste. Es erinnerte ihn die Ferienzeit, wenn er von Ilvermorny nach Hause gekommen und dort der Willkür des Mannes ausgesetzt gewesen war. An Zucht und Ordnung, an strenge Regeln, an Disziplin und Bestrafungen.<br/>
Am liebsten schwieg er es tot. Meist arbeitete er in dieser Zeit (es war erstaunlich, wie sehr die Kriminalität während der Feiertage anstieg. Wenn die Menschen zu viel Zeit hatten, kamen sie auf die dümmsten Ideen).<br/>
Dieses Weihnachten würde da keine Ausnahme sein. Es waren noch zwei Wochen bis Heiligabend und Percival war froh, dass Newt genauso wenig den Wunsch zu haben schien, die Wohnung weihnachtlich zu gestalten, wie er selbst. Alles sah aus wie immer. Ordentlich weggelegt und aufgeräumt. Außer dort, wo Newt gewesen war. Seine Beschäftigungsplätze erkannte man meist daran, dass er sie unordentlich zurückließ, vollkommen in Gedanken. Spurensuche war nicht schwer. Percival musste nur der Unordnung folgen.<br/>
Mit einer müden Hand ordnete er die Notizen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und ließ den leeren Teller in die Spüle schweben. Newt hatte Urlaub genommen, weil Percival ihm von einer Razzia zwei riesige Abraxaner mitgebracht hatte, deren Flügel und Flanken übel zugerichtet worden waren. Nun päppelte Newt sie wieder auf und machte nebenher Notizen dazu.<br/>
Percival dachte über eine kalte Dusche und ein sehr volles Glas Whiskey nach, aber er wusste eine bessere Ablenkung.<br/>
Seine Schritte führten ihn zur Wendeltreppe, hinauf und dann ins Gästezimmer, wo der Koffer aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden lag. Obwohl Newt mit Percival unten schlief, hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass er den Koffer hier oben aufklappte. So konnte er die Tür schließen und den Koffer offen lassen, ohne sich allzu viele Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass Tierwesen entkamen. Sie hatten den Raum dafür extra gesichert.<br/>
Percival stieg die Leiter hinunter. Die Hütte war leer, Newt war vermutlich irgendwo bei den Tieren unterwegs. Inzwischen kannte sich Percival gut genug aus, um nicht die Fehler zu machen, die ihm am Anfang Probleme gemacht hatten. Er ging die breiten Wege entlang und hielt die Augen nach Newt offen.<br/>
Bei den Bowtruckles meinte er einen roten Haarschopf auszumachen.<br/>
Als er näherlief, hörte er Newt fluchen.<br/>
„Mercy Lewis!“, rief er und während Percival um den Baum herumtrat, auf dem die Bowtruckles saßen, wurde er Zeuge davon, wie sich Newt hastig das Hemd über den Kopf zog, ehe die Hose folgte.<br/>
Percival war sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen sollte. Er hatte prinzipiell nichts dagegen, wenn Newt sich auszog. Doch dann fielen ihm die Schwielen an seinen Händen auf. Und die, die sich an seinem Hals bildeten. Und ihm verging das Lachen.<br/>
„Newt?“, fragte er besorgt und Newt, der eben das feuchte Hemd zu Boden warf, schaute schwer atmend zu ihm auf.<br/>
„Bubotubler-Eiter“, erklärte er und als sich Percival nach der Kleidung bückte, setzte er hinzu: „Nicht anfassen!“<br/>
Percival hielt inne. „Was ist passiert?“<br/>
Newt deutete auf eine Pflanze neben dem Zauberstabbaum. Sie stand in einem See aus übelriechender, gallertartiger Flüssigkeit.<br/>
Newt hastete an ihm vorbei. „Ich brauch das Gegenmittel“, sagte er. „Der Eiter hat mich am Hals getroffen. Zu viel direkter Hautkontakt kann einen anaphylaktischen Schock auslösen.“<br/>
Percivals Sorge verstärkte sich. Das klang nicht gut.<br/>
Er lief ihm hinterher, zurück in die Hütte, in der Newt seine Tinkturen und Zutaten für Tränke aufbewahrte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er nicht einen seiner eigenen Tränke herbeibeschwören konnte. Mit reinem, hochprozentigem Bubotubler-Eiter kam er sonst nicht in Kontakt.<br/>
Newt sprang beinahe in die Hütte, durchwühlte dann die kleinen Fläschchen und sagte: „Es muss hier doch irgendwo sein!“<br/>
„Wonach suchst du?“, fragte Percival und stellte sich an die Regale auf der anderen Seite.<br/>
„Ich habe Abschwelltrank“, sagte Newt. „Eine kleine Phiole mit schlammbrauner Flüssigkeit.“<br/>
Percival zog den Zauberstab. „Accio Abschwelltrank.“<br/>
Nichts geschah.<br/>
„Das funktioniert nicht“, hörte er Newt hinter sich. „Eine der Zutaten von Abschwelltrank ist …“<br/>
„… Chimärenhaar“, beendete Percival den Satz. Darauf hätte er selbst kommen können. Schließlich war er stolz auf seine Zaubertrank-Fähigkeiten.<br/>
Chimären waren gegen die meisten Zauber immun. Tränke, in denen ihre Bestandteile vorkamen, reagierten nicht auf Zauber. Also doch händisch suchen.<br/>
„Ich hab sie!“, rief Newt und als Percival sich umwandte, sah er gerade noch, wie Newt eine kleine Phiole entkorkte und sie in einem Zug leerte.<br/>
Er verzog unangenehm den Mund, während er schluckte.<br/>
Dann stutzte er. Und dann erschien neues Grauen in seinem Blick.<br/>
„Oh, bei Merlins Bart!“ Er drehte die Phiole so, dass er das Siegel sehen konnte.<br/>
Percival las ‚Vielsafttrank‘.<br/>
„Heute ist nicht mein Tag“, sagte Newt schwach. Seine Finger zitterten. Er wirkte schwitzig. Seine Schwellungen waren nicht abgeklungen. Stattdessen war sein Hals inzwischen von großen Quaddeln übersäht.<br/>
Vielsafttrank war nicht das Richtige gewesen, aber wenigsten auch nicht gefährlich.<br/>
„Setz dich hin“, sagte Percival und durchstöberte die Phiolen weiter. Hochkonzentriert, wie er es von sich kannte, wenn er in eine Gefahrensituation war. „Dein Kreislauf ist angestrengt.“<br/>
Newt atmete schwer hinter ihm und ließ sich tatsächlich auf dem Hocker nieder.<br/>
Und endlich fand Percival die Phiole, überprüfte das Etikett und war so erleichtert, wie lange nicht mehr, als er ‚Abschwelltrank‘ darauf las. Er entkorkte die Phiole und wandte sich zu Newt herum, der mit hochrotem, verschwitztem Gesicht zu ihm aufsah. Er sah nicht gut aus.<br/>
„Hier“, sagte Percival und setzte ihm die Phiole an die Lippen.<br/>
Newt legte den Kopf in den Nacken und leerte auch diese Phiole in einem Zug.<br/>
Dann schluckte er, holte tief und zittrig Luft und griff haltsuchend nach Percivals Hand.<br/>
„Danke“, keuchte er.<br/>
Percival nickte. „Immer gern, mein Herz.“<br/>
Er streichelte ihm die erhitzte Wange. Nun konnte man beinahe zusehen, wie die Schwellungen zurückgingen. Newts Gesichtsfarbe wurde allmählich wieder gesünder.<br/>
Als Percival ihm durchs Haar streichen wollte, stutzte er.<br/>
Newt sah zu ihm auf. Seine Ohren zuckten. „Was ist los?“<br/>
„Newt“, sagte Percival langsam und befühlte die orangefarbenen Ohren, die aus Newts roten Locken herausragten. „Was war in dem Vielsafttrank?“<br/>
Newt wirkte verwirrt. „Nichts“, sagte er. „Er war leer.“ Doch dann stieß er ein Schnurren aus, als Percival das Katzenohr kraulte, und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.<br/>
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu Percival auf. „W-was …?“<br/>
„Ich glaube …“, sagte Percival, der es schwer in Worte fassen konnte. Nun konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen, dass Newt Katzenohren hatte und, wenn er im schwachen Licht der kleinen Funzel, die den Raum beleuchtete, richtig hinsah, sogar Schnurrhaare.<br/>
Percival schüttelte den Kopf, ließ von Newt ab, nahm den kleinen runden Spiegel von der Wand und hielt ihn Newt hin.<br/>
Newts Augen weiteten sich abermals. „Nein“, hauchte er und betastete seine Wangen. Hinter ihm zuckte nervös ein orangegetigerter Schwanz durch die Luft. „Wie … wie …?“<br/>
„Offensichtlich ist dir ein Katzenhaar hineingefallen, als du ihn gebraut hast“, sagte Percival und legte den Spiegel auf den Tisch. „Oder es hing in der Phiole.“<br/>
Hilfesuchend und mit einem verräterischen Glitzern in den Augen sah Newt zu ihm auf. „Aber ich passe immer auf“, sagte er in weinerlichem Tonfall. „Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert, ich … oh Merlin.“<br/>
Er betastete seine Ohren, die unter der Berührung zuckten. Eine Hand an den Mund gepresst, versuchte er sichtlich, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Nach all der Aufregung was das offensichtlich zu viel für ihn.<br/>
Percival ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Alles ist gut, Kitten“, sagte er sanft, nahm eine von Newts Händen und hielt sie zärtlich in seiner. „Es sind nur Ohren.“<br/>
„Und ein Schwanz!“, krächzte Newt hysterisch. Ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Wie kann ich mich … mich Magizoo- … -zoologe nennen, wenn … wenn ich nicht mal …“<br/>
Percival kam aus der Hocke hoch und zog Newt in seine Arme. „Fehler passieren“, sagte er sanft. „Du hattest eben einen schlechten Tag.“<br/>
Newt krallte sich an sein Hemd und befeuchtete es mit seinen Tränen.<br/>
Und Percival fiel auf, dass die Reste vom Bubotubler-Eiter, die noch an Newt hafteten, aus der Nähe weitaus übler rochen als mit einigem Abstand.<br/>
„Komm, mein Herz“, sagte er, während er Newt sanft den Rücken streichelte. „Wir gehen duschen. Das haben wir beide nötig. Und danach gehen wir ins Krankenhaus. Du wirst das im Handumdrehen wieder los sein.“ Das war Magie, an die Percival sich nicht herantraute. Er war kein Heiler. Da sollte lieber jemand drüber schauen, der mit magischen Unfällen bewandert war.<br/>
Newt nickte an seiner Brust.<br/>
„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte Percival.<br/>
Newt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, murmelte er. „Seit ich den Abschwelltrank getrunken habe, sind sie vorbei.“<br/>
Percival brummte. „Gut.“<br/>
Er löste die Arme von Newt, der auf die Beine kam. Als er sich umdrehte und die Leiter erklomm, erhaschte Percival einen Blick auf seinen Hintern. Die Boxershorts waren ein Stück heruntergerutscht, um für den Schwanz platzzumachen, der noch immer nervös zuckte. Newt fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.<br/>
Percival ging ihm hinterher, durchs Gästezimmer und dann die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Die Dusche neben dem Schlafzimmer war größer.<br/>
Als sie dort angelangt waren und Newt bereits unter die Dusche stieg, entkleidete sich Percival mit einem Zauber und folgte ihm. Es war lange her gewesen, dass sie gemeinsam geduscht hatten. In letzter Zeit hatten sie beide alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt und Percival hatte ganz vergessen, wie angenehm solche kleinen, gemeinsamen Momente sein konnten. Von den Katzenohren einmal abgesehen.<br/>
Newt wusch sich eben das Haar, um den Bubotubler-Eiter loszuwerden. Percival griff hilfsbereit nach dem Duschgel und begann, seinen Körper einzuseifen. Je eher dieser schreckliche Geruch verschwand, desto besser. Es gab wenig, das so grässlich roch, wie dieses Zeug.<br/>
Als Newt den Gefallen erwiderte und ihn mit Duschgel wusch, fielen noch der letzte Stress und Frust des Tages von Percival ab. Nun, da die Sorge um Newt sich wieder beruhigt hatte und alles unter Kontrolle zu sein schien, erlaubte er sich, einen Moment durchzuatmen.<br/>
Genießend streckte er sich den Händen entgegen, die immer tiefer wanderten.<br/>
„Hmm ... Kitten, du bringst mich auf Ideen“, schnurrte er.<br/>
Newt kicherte. „Ich seife dich nur ein, Daddy“, säuselte er und schmiegte sich näher.<br/>
„Ich weiß“ Percival schlang einen Arm um Newts Taille und kraulte ihm mit der anderen den Nacken. Er senkte den Kopf für einen Kuss auf Newts Kieferkante. „Und siehst dabei verführerisch nach Kitten aus.“<br/>
Newt wand sich in seiner Umarmung. „M-mach dich nicht über mich lustig.“<br/>
„Tue ich nicht“, besänftigte Percival ihn. Die Hand, die eben noch in Newts Nacken gelegen hatte, strich nun seinen Rücken hinunter, bis sie zum Ansatz des Katzenschwanzes kam.<br/>
„Du stehst darauf?“, fragte Newt ungläubig.<br/>
Das ließ Percival glucksend den Kopf heben. „Überrascht dich das?“, fragte er mit einer amüsiert erhobenen Augenbraue. Schließlich hatten sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bereits ein ähnliches Szenario durchgespielt. Nur, dass Schwanz und Ohren damals künstlich gewesen waren.<br/>
Im heißen Wasserdampf war es schwer zu erkennen, ob Newt seinetwegen oder aufgrund der Hitze weiter errötete.<br/>
Doch er senkte den Blick und murmelte: „Nein.“<br/>
Percival schenkte ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln. „Wie wärs?“, fragte er anrüchig. „Die Heiler laufen uns nicht weg … und dir scheint es gut genug zu gehen.“ Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte rieb er seinen Schritt gegen Newts. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich Newts Körper über die Nähe bereits freute.<br/>
Sein Liebhaber keuchte auf und krallte die Hände in Percivals Schultern.<br/>
„D-du bist unmöglich“, keuchte er. „Wie kannst du jetzt DARAN denken?“<br/>
Als Percival ihn gegen die Wand drängte und ein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob, wimmerte Newt auf.<br/>
„Ich hatte einen harten Tag“, raunte Percival ihm samten zu. „Und du weißt, was mir dann am besten hilft.“<br/>
Er rieb mit dem Knie ein wenig über Newts Schritt. Lockend und fordernd zugleich. Sein Mund verteilte Küsse auf Newts Hals.<br/>
„O-okay“, hauchte Newt schweratmend.<br/>
Zufrieden hob Percival den Kopf und biss Newt zärtlich in eines der felligen Katzenohren. Es entlockte ihm ein hinreißendes Fiepen. Offensichtlich waren sie empfindlich.<br/>
„Gut“, schnurrte Percival, ließ von ihm ab und trat aus der Dusche. Er rief ein Handtuch zu sich und begann, Newt, der ihm gefolgt war, abzutrocknen.<br/>
Newt wusste offensichtlich nicht, ob er darüber peinlich berührt sein oder kichern sollte.<br/>
„Das kann ich allein“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.<br/>
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Percival und setzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Erlaube mir trotzdem, mich um dich zu kümmern, Kitten.“<br/>
Newt schwieg einen Moment, während Percival ihm den Rücken trocknete.<br/>
„Okay, Daddy“, murmelte er schließlich.<br/>
„Gutes Kitten“, lobte Percival liebevoll und setzte den nächsten Kuss auf die Spitze der flauschigen Ohren.<br/>
„L-Lass das“, echauffierte sich Newt halbherzig. „Das kitzelt.“ Das Ohr zuckte.<br/>
Percival schmunzelte, ging vor Newt in die Knie und rieb seine Waden trocken. Dann langte er nach dem Katzenschwanz. Newt fuhr zusammen.<br/>
„Du bist nass“, erklärte sich Percival. Er kam auf die Füße, während er das Handtuch um den Schwanz legte.<br/>
Newt trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Sein Katzenschwanz zuckte.<br/>
„Ist das unangenehm?“, fragte Percival.<br/>
Newt antwortete nicht. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schüttelte ihn. Seine Wangen waren wieder rot geworden.<br/>
Interessant.<br/>
„Antworte, Kitten“, befahl Percival schnurrend und rieb weiter in sanften Kreisen über das orangerote Fell, während er interessiert Newts Reaktion beobachtete.<br/>
„N-nein“, murmelte Newt. „Es ist nicht … unangenehm.“<br/>
Percival schmunzelte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass seine neuen Accessoires so berührungsempfindlich waren?<br/>
Percival küsste ihm die erhitzte Wange. „Auf die Knie, Kitten“, säuselte er. „Katzen stehen nicht auf zwei Beinen.“<br/>
Newt schnappte nach Luft und warf Percival einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Doch als Percival ihn nur verrucht erwiderte und dabei den Daumen über die Schwanzspitze kreisen ließ, entwich ihm ein Keuchen. Ergeben ging er auf den Boden.<br/>
„Braves Kätzchen“, schnurrte Percival samten. „Folge mir.“<br/>
Er wandte sich herum, ging ins Schlafzimmer und hörte Newt hinter sich. Ihr letztes Spiel war eine Weile her. So unverhofft es auch war, heute kam es ihm gerade recht.<br/>
Percival ging zu ihrem breiten Bett, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah dann Newt amüsiert dabei zu, wie dieser mit hochrotem Kopf auf allen Vieren hinterher trottete. Als er schließlich bei Percival angekommen war und mit dem Hintern auf seine Unterschenkel sank, streichelte ihm Percival die Wange.<br/>
„Gut gemacht, Kitten“, lobte er sanft. Seine Hand verirrte sich abermals zu den Ohren. Ihr Zucken war so faszinierend und sie waren so weich. Als er sie am Ansatz kraulte, zog Newt den Kopf fort. Sein Atem ging inzwischen flach und seine Erregung war unverkennbar.<br/>
Percivals Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt: Von wegen ‚kitzlig‘, seine Ohren waren so berührungsempfindlich, dass sie ihn geil machten.<br/>
Er warf Newt einen unzufriedenen Blick zu. „Du kommst besser wieder zurück“, knurrte er warnend.<br/>
Newt wirkte innerlich zerrissen, als er zu ihm aufsah. „A-aber ich …“<br/>
„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass Katzen sprechen können“, unterbrach Percival ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue.<br/>
Newt presste die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Kopf. Langsam lehnte er sich zu Percival zurück.<br/>
Besänftigt fuhr Percival fort, das weiche Fell der Katzenohren zu streicheln. Newt entwich ein Schnurren, das verdächtig nach Katze klang. Er fuhr zusammen, als würde er sich selbst über das Geräusch erschrecken, und rutschte dann auf seinem Schoß herum.<br/>
Percival ließ einen Moment von den Ohren ab und streichelte Newt den Nacken. Newt war sichtlich aufgewühlt wegen all der Veränderungen. Die vertraute Geste schien ihn zu entspannen.<br/>
Als Percival ihm dann die Hand unters Kinn legte, sich vorbeugte und ihn küsste, erwiderte Newt den Kuss so sehnsüchtig und gierig, dass an seiner wachsenden Erregung kein Zweifel bestand. Er schlang Percival die Arme um den Nacken.<br/>
„Anhängliches Kitten“, schnurrte Percival an seinen Lippen und seine Hand spielte mit dem Katzenschwanz.<br/>
Newts Hüfte zuckte und wieder ertönte das Schnurren. „Bitte“, hauchte er. „Du hältst mich hin, Daddy. Ich … ich will …“<br/>
Percival vollführte ein Zeichen in der Luft und Newts Lippen schlossen sich. „Du bist vermutlich die erste Katze, der man einen Maulkorb umlegen muss“, unterbrach er das Flehen. So hinreißend er Newt im Augenblick auch fand. Er hatte klare Regeln kommuniziert. Nun hob er die Hand und ließ den Maulkorb herbeischweben, von dem er nicht erwartet hatte, ihn so schnell zu nutzen. Er legte ihn Newt um, der die Augen ungläubig geweitet hatte und seine Lippen nicht voneinander lösten konnte. Er schüttelte störrisch den Kopf.<br/>
„Na na, mein Herz“, raunte Percival ihm sanft zu und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich helfe dir nur, die Regeln besser zu erfüllen.“ Ein Zauber und Newts Lippen lösten sich voneinander. Der symbolische Maulkorb hielt ihn aber offensichtlich davon ab, noch einmal das Wort zu erheben.<br/>
Stattdessen winselte er und schmiegte sich an Percivals Beine.<br/>
Percival schmunzelte. Seine Hände kehrten zu Newts Ohren zurück. Sie zuckten unter der Berührung und Percival intensivierte seine Anstrengungen. Er ließ die Daumen über die Ansätze kreisen und arbeitete sich dann an den Rändern hinauf bis zu den Spitzen.<br/>
Newt rutschte auf seinen Beinen herum, unentwegt schnurrend. Inzwischen schien er nicht mehr versucht zu sein, es zu unterbinden. Als hätte er den Versuch aufgegeben und diesen Umstand resigniert akzeptiert. Er schmiegte sich an Percival, hatte die Hände auf seinen Knien abgelegt und winselte flehend.<br/>
Percival nahm sich Zeit. Er ließ Newt, der immer unruhiger wurde, aber sich jetzt an die Regeln hielt, noch ein wenig zappeln.<br/>
Schließlich erbarmte er sich, ließ von Newts Ohren ab und klopfte neben sich aufs Bett.<br/>
„Komm hoch, Kitten“, forderte er Newt auf und beobachtete dann mit Argusaugen, wie Newt sich anstellte. Er kam auf allen Vieren hinauf, wie es sich gehörte.<br/>
Zufrieden streichelte ihm Percival den Kopf und küsste den Maulkorb. „Gut so.“<br/>
Newt winselte flehender und rieb mit der angewinkelten Hand über den Teil des Maulkorbes, der an seinem Gesicht anlag. Aber Percival gedachte nicht, ihn allzu schnell von seiner Strafe zu erlösen. Stattdessen strich er ihm bedächtig über die Brust und drängte ihn schließlich aufs Bett, bis Newt auf dem Rücken lag und zu ihm aufschaute.<br/>
Percival beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihm den Hals. Seine Lippen setzten zarte Küsse auf Newts Schlüsselbein und als er an einem der Nippel ankam, drängte sich ihm Newt sehnsüchtig entgegen. Percival erbarmte sich, leckte darüber und saugte daran.<br/>
Newt entwich ein schnurrendes Stöhnen.<br/>
Als Percivals Hand die andere Brustwarze zwirbelte, wurde sein Stöhnen lauter. Er wand sich unter Percival, offensichtlich hungrig nach mehr und doch nicht in der Lage, es auszudrücken.<br/>
Percival ließ sich Zeit, küsste sich tiefer, bis er an Newts Bauchnabel angekommen war und Newt fordernd sein Becken anhob. Percival hielt inne. Statt Newt zu geben, was er wollte, fuhr seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur wieder hinauf und umkreiste abermals einen der Nippel.<br/>
Newts nächstes Stöhnen war nun schon deutlich frustrierter. Er krallte fordernd die Fingernägel in Percivals Oberarme.<br/>
„Zieh die Krallen ein, Kitten“, schnurrte Percival warnend, schob sich zwischen Newts Beine und drückte ihn mit seinem Gewicht hinunter, damit Newt nicht mehr so viel herumzappelte.<br/>
Newt reckte das Kinn und warf ihm einen störrischen Blick zu, der Percival amüsiert schmunzeln ließ.<br/>
„Du willst mich weiter provozieren?“, fragte er in samtener Gefährlichkeit. „Obwohl du weißt, dass du nur verlieren kannst?“<br/>
Newt schnaubte, um seinen Unglauben zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Seine Fingernägel zogen herausfordernd lange Striemen in Percivals Haut. Kratzbürstiges Ding.<br/>
Eine entschiedene Geste und Newts Hände zog es über seinen Kopf, wo sich lange, schwarze Bänder um sie schlangen und sie wirksam fesselten.<br/>
„Damit zögerst du es nur weiter hinaus, mein Herz“, säuselte Percival und beugte sich zu Newts Ohr hin. Er biss hinein.<br/>
Newt fuhr zusammen und fiepte auf.<br/>
„Es heißt, dass ranghöhere Wölfe den anderen in die Ohren beißen, wenn sie aufmüpfig werden“, grollte Percival ihm ins Ohr. „Damit sie sich daran erinnern, wo ihr Platz ist. Vielleicht hilft das auch bei ungezogenen Kittens?“<br/>
Newt schwieg. Aber es schien geholfen zu haben, denn er hatte zu zappeln aufgehört.<br/>
Entschuldigend leckte Percival über die Stelle, in die er gebissen hatte. Das Fell fühlte sich ungewohnt an seiner Zunge an. Er setzte einen Kuss auf die weiche Stelle und leckte erneut darüber.<br/>
Newt stöhnte auf. Es war beinahe unverschämt, wie empfindlich er an seinen Ohren war. Percival fragte sich, ob er ihn damit zum Kommen bringen konnte. Durch sie reagierte er deutlich heftiger als an seinen Nippeln. Probeweise küsste und leckte Percival weiter an dem Ohr, während er das zweite erneut mit dem Fingern streichelte.<br/>
Newts Becken zuckte. Er keuchte und sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. Bei all seinem Sich-Winden fiel es Percival schwer, sich zu beherrschen. Sie rieben permanent im Schritt übereinander und als Newt mit einem sehnsüchtigen Stöhnen erneut sein Becken kreisen ließ, griff Percival es entschieden und hielt es fest, ehe er tief Luft holte.<br/>
Er sah zu Newt herunter, der schwer atmend und mit glasigem Blick zu ihm aufsah. Der sehnsüchtige, verlangende Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ Percival schmunzeln.<br/>
Er beugte sich zu Newts Katzenohr hinunter und raunte: „Dreh dich um, mein Herz. Ich will dich wild und animalisch.“<br/>
Als er sich zurücklehnte, drehte sich Newt so schnell auf den Bauch, dass Percival schmunzeln musste. Trotz verbundener Handgelenke gelang es seinem Kitten, auf alle Viere zu gehen.<br/>
Percival zögerte es nicht weiter hinaus. Er weitete ihn mit einer großzügigen Menge Gleitgel, aber Newt war geübt und es dauerte nicht lang. Als Percival sich dann gegen ihn drängte und schließlich in ihn eindrang, legte Newt den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf, während er fordernd sein Becken zurückschob, um es zu beschleunigen.<br/>
Percival tat einen kräftigen Stoß in ihn hinein, der Newt aufschreien ließ und ihn zur Ordnung rief. Dann atmete er tief durch. Newts Muskeln zuckten gierig um ihn, aber er leistete sich keine weiteren Frechheiten mehr. Er wusste ganz genau, dass Percival bei den Spielen den Ton angab. Heute musste er offensichtlich immer wieder daran erinnert werden.<br/>
Percival legte eine Hand um Newts Katzenschwanz, direkt dort, wo er in den Steiß überging. Augenblicklich zogen sich Newts Muskeln enger um ihn. Ein Keuchen entwich und Newts Arme zitterten verräterisch.<br/>
Percival ließ sein Becken kreisen und massierte den Schwanzansatz. Newt stöhnte und ein Winseln entwich ihm. Nicht mehr lang und er würde erneut flehen, ahnte Percival. Bevor ihm sein Liebhaber einen weiteren Grund geben konnte, ihn zu bestrafen, spannte Percival sie beide nicht länger auf die Folter. Er zog sich ein Stück heraus, trieb sich dann in einem Zug wieder hinein und stimmte dann einen Rhythmus an, der Newt bei jedem kräftigen Stoß immer lauter stöhnen ließ. Eine Hand an seinem Becken, um ihn oben zu halten (denn Newt zitterte inzwischen und hatte sichtlich Mühe sich abzustützen), hatte er mit der anderen noch immer den Katzenschwanz umfasst und streichelte ihn unentwegt.<br/>
„Du klingst so zauberhaft, wenn du stöhnst, Kitten“, säuselte er schweratmend, ehe er Newt härter nahm und dieser es mit lauterem Stöhnen quittierte. Seine Reaktion spornte Percival an. Der trieb sich härter in ihn und, als Newts Becken sich ihm dennoch fordernd entgegenstreckte, noch härter. Er visierte Newts Prostata an, fühlte bald selbst, dass er an seine Grenzen kam, und beugte sich vor. In dem Moment, in dem sich seine Lippen abermals um Newts Katzenohr legten, der Schwanz verräterisch in seiner Hand zuckte und Newts Muskeln sich noch enger um ihn schlangen, fühlte Percival seinen eigenen Orgasmus über sich hinwegrauschen. Seine Stöße wurden fahrig, während er ihn ausritt und überdeutlich fühlte, dass auch Newt gekommen war.<br/>
Erst, als noch die letzte Welle nachließ und Newts Stöhnen einem Winseln gewichen war, das um Erbarmen bettelte, hielt Percival schweratmend inne. Er löste mit einem Zauber Newts Handgelenke aus den Fesseln, nahm ihm den Maulkorb ab und sank neben ihm ins Bett. Kaum lag er auf dem Rücken, schmiegte sich Newt an ihn, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet, sodass seine Katzenohren Percival am Kinn kitzelten.<br/>
„Wow“, hauchte Newt und betastete vorsichtig seine Ohren.<br/>
„‘Wow‘ trifft es recht gut“, sagte Percival mit rauer Stimme, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihm den Schopf. Er musste schmunzeln. „Wenn es nicht mit einem Gang zum Heiler verbunden wäre, würde ich mich ja dafür aussprechen, dass wir das wiederholen.“<br/>
Newt kicherte. „Najaaa“, sagte er gedehnt und warf Percival von unten herauf einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Soweit ich weiß, ist es nicht dramatisch, die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks ein wenig länger zu ertragen. Und heute ist Freitag.“<br/>
Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was willst du andeuten, Kitten?“<br/>
Newt grinste. Er stützte sich hoch, sah auf Percival herab und küsste ihm dann die Nasenspitze. Seine Schnurrhaare kitzelten. „Das Krankenhaus hat auch am Montagmorgen noch offen, Daddy“, säuselte er.<br/>
Percival brummte zufrieden. „Was habe ich doch für ein kluges Kitten.“ Er hob träge eine Hand und legte sie in Newts Haar. Sein Daumen fand das Ohr.<br/>
Newt zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg. „L-lass das“, verlangte er.<br/>
Percival schmunzelte. „Immer noch kitzlig, Kitten?“<br/>
Mit rosa Wangen wich Newt seinem Blick aus. „Kitzlig“, sagte er nickend. „Richtig.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und das war es auch schon :D. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.</p><p>Wem das Setting fremd vorkam, bzw. wer das Gefühl hatte, er hat am Anfang was verpasst:<br/>Ich habe es mir dieses Mal einfach gemacht und Percival und Newt aus meiner FF "Panther's Fangs" genommen. Das hier ist quasi ein Special Kapitel zur FF geworden, ohne dass ich es beabsichtigt hatte.<br/>Weil die FF nicht auf AO3 ist, hier die Links zu Wattpad und Fanfiktion.de, wo ich sie gepostet habe - für alle, die jetzt neugierig auf mehr sind ;) Denn die Fanfiktion basiert mehr oder weniger auf Daddykink und Petplay,da musste ich also für den OS nicht viel ändern ;)<br/>Fanfiktion.de: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a18c19700068fe037dfdf50/1/Panther-039-s-Fangs-and-Lion-039-s-Den-Gramander-<br/>Wattpad.com: https://www.wattpad.com/499202279-panther%27s-fangs-gramander-pantherkrallen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>